


bjyx理想型（十六）正文终

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	bjyx理想型（十六）正文终

十六  
大哥推门请小赞先进。店里静悄悄的。  
大哥：不会喊欢迎光临？  
一个声音闷闷的收银台底部传上来：欢迎光临。  
大哥：王耶啵，站起来。  
小赞傻愣愣的看着收银台后面露出一个发顶，接着是张熟悉的面庞。  
耶啵：…  
小赞：…  
耶啵：大哥，mmp  
大哥：？？？

莫名被骂的大哥很委屈，假装生气的离开。  
耶啵：看什么看。老子帅不帅？  
小赞：王耶啵你怎么来做收银员了？  
耶啵：你都能做，我为什么不能做？  
小赞：你不直播卖货了？  
耶啵：别和老子提那些乱七八糟的。  
耶啵：老子这辈子只能靠直播卖货赚钱？  
耶啵：看不起老子？  
小赞：耶啵，怎么了？  
耶啵：老子想起来了。  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：黑子才不是老子要送人的，是那个小脚女人骗我，说他走丢了。  
耶啵：老子找了好几天，差点哭断气。  
小赞：？？？黑子是啥？  
耶啵：md，骗我，三个月老子一丁点都没忘，三生三世老子都忘不了。  
小赞：耶啵，你是不是太累了？  
耶啵：你带着孩子，给我滚回来。

虽然才分开三四个月，但是小赞觉得耶啵有些不一样，又说不出哪里不一样。  
耶啵和啵妈彻底闹掰，砸了直播间，扬长而去。小网红给吓的哇哇叫，网友的弹幕快把屏幕刷爆了。一时间热闹非凡。  
啵妈怒，和所有为爱出走的富二代的家长一样，断了耶啵的一切经济来源。耶啵二话不说投靠大哥，大哥把耶啵塞进了便利店。  
大哥：所以大哥真的是块砖，哪里需要哪里搬？  
耶啵：站他站过的台，收他收过的银。

小赞：那你给我打的钱是哪来的？  
耶啵：我把摩托卖了。  
耶啵：狗日的老板，压我价。  
耶啵：我让他直接把钱打给你。  
耶啵：够用吗？  
小赞：够，还有不少剩余。  
小赞：耶啵。  
小赞：对不起，耶啵。  
小赞：谢谢你，耶啵。  
对不起，我自作主张，一个决定我们俩的事；对不起，我让你一个人面对这种局面；对不起，我自以为是的以为你不够坚强，不够成熟；对不起，你为我放弃这么多，我还一无所知。  
谢谢你等我，谢谢你支持我，谢谢你愿意为我勇敢，谢谢你不求回报的对我好。  
耶啵摆手：不用谢，脱裤子，上床聊。  
小赞：？？？

过年了，小赞给耶啵准备了礼物。  
耶啵：这啥？  
小赞：围巾啊。这毛线可贵了。  
耶啵：？？？你织的？  
耶啵：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你会织毛衣啊我的天笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
耶啵：赞妈妈。  
小赞：…我生气了。  
耶啵：你啥时候织的，我怎么不知道？  
小赞：乘你在店里上班的时候。  
耶啵围上围巾。毛线细软温暖，深绿色衬的耶啵肤白明眸，整个人英俊明朗。  
耶啵：挺好看的，谢谢哈。  
耶啵对赞比说：你爸给我织的，没你的份，小崽子。  
赞比咿呀呀的说：啵爹，傻直。  
耶啵：？？？  
小赞：…我下楼看看店里需不需要帮忙。  
耶啵：ntm别跑！！！


End file.
